


Til the End of the Line

by SailorLestrade



Series: The Real Avenger [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Norse Religion & Lore, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Final for this series, Magic, Travel, True Love, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thor seeks your help, will you make it out alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Til the End of the Line

Tom set up in bed, watching as your chest slowly moved up and down with your soft breathing in your sleep. He was so glad that you were safe, you were his wife, and you were giving him a baby. He had never been so happy before and now, everything in his life just seemed right. Even though you both decided to stay in LA for a while, giving you both a chance to clear your heads and focus on your family.

“Quit staring at me.” You laughed, opening one eye to look up at Tom. He smiled at you.

“Good morning, beautiful.” He said, smiling and kissing your forehead.

“My hair is a mess.” You said, smiling. He just kissed you then. It had been about a month since you both had decided to stay in California instead of going back to England, and today, you were going to be having guests. You quickly jumped up.

“What’s the rush?” He asked. “I thought we could lounge for a bit.”

“Ben and Sophie will be landing soon.” You said, getting dressed. Tom threw his head back and groaned.

“That’s today?” He asked.

“Yeah.” You said. “You’re the one who planned it all out.” Tom groaned again.

“I know but I don’t want to deal with Ben being…Ben.” Tom said. You laughed and crawled back onto the bed, kissing him.

“Then why did you invite them?” You laughed.

“To be nice.” Tom said. “Damn, I wish I wasn't so nice.” You laughed and grabbed his hand, pulling him up.

“Come on sweetie.” You said. “We have enough time that if you get up and get in the shower, I’ll make you breakfast.” You laughed. Tom’s eyes brightened up.

“Pancakes?” He asked.

“The fluffiest, most golden pancakes I've ever made.” You said. Tom’s smile widened and he kissed you. He went into the bathroom to shower. You had gotten one the night before while Tom was busy reading through a script. So you made your way to the kitchen to fix Tom his pancakes. You always knew you could use them as a bribe to get Tom to do whatever you wanted. You smiled to yourself as you mixed the batter and ladled them onto the hot griddle. By the time Tom was out of the shower, there were hot pancakes waiting for him.

“Oh my god (y/n), marry me.” Tom said as he took a bite. You laughed.

“Sorry, too late for that one.” You said, kissing your cheek. You grabbed a fruit salad cup out of the fridge and ate it. Tom watched you. “Don’t say anything. I've been craving fruit for some reason.” He laughed and finished off his pancakes. Soon you were done too.

“Ready to go get them?” He asked. “I’m excited to Ben’s reaction to everything.”

“I just hope we don’t give him a heart attack or something.” Tom laughed and opened the front door for you before grabbing the keys for his car. You kept teasing him about having to trade the keys for his Jaguar in exchange for a minivan.

“No way.” Tom said. “Our baby is going to ride around in style.” He opened your door for you and let you settle in. Tom got in and drove to the airport. Ben and Sophie’s plane would be landing soon and you knew they’d be ready to relax. Especially poor Ben, who was probably permanently jet lagged.

Fifteen minutes later, the flight from Heathrow to LAX landed and Ben and Sophie made their way into the terminal. They were both wearing sunglasses and looked like a couple of college kids on their way to class. But when they saw you and Tom standing there, they smiled and made their way over. Tom’s hand was resting on the small of your back. You both smiled and headed towards them.

“How was your flight?” You asked. “Didn't see any monsters on the wing, did you?” Sophie laughed.

“I’m so jet lagged it’s not even funny.” Ben yawned. “So, what was so exciting that you couldn't tell us over Skype?” You and Tom looked at each other.

“Well, first.” Tom and you held out your hands, showing your wedding bands. “We went to Vegas and got married.”

“You did?!” Sophie said. She hugged you both. “Congrats!”

“Well, good job.” Ben laughed, patting Tom on the arm.

“And, there’s more.” Tom said. “Tell them honey.” You smiled at them.

“You guys are going to be an aunt and uncle.” You laughed. Sophie’s eyes widened and she smiled. There was a thud then. “Ben?!”

****

“Wakey wakey.” Sophie said, gently patting her husband’s cheek. He had only fainted for about a minute. “Are you okay sweetie?”

“Did this happen in our house?” Ben asked, looking at you and Tom. Sophie rolled her eyes.

“He’s fine.” She said. You laughed and set in the seat next to Ben and patted his knee.

“Aren't you excited?” You asked, smiling. “I know me and Tom are and Sophie sure seems to be as well.”

“Are you sure that having a baby now is such a good idea?” Ben asked. “I mean, with everything that’s happened?”

“You mean Loki?” You asked. He nodded. “Ben, he hasn't bothered me since I got back. The Doctor hasn't bothered me. I think that this baby will be one of the most protected babies in the universe though. Especially since he or she will have Sherlock Holmes, Thor, Captain America, Iron Man, and others watching over it.” He smiled at you.

“So…you’re really having a baby?” He asked. You laughed.

“You play such intelligent characters.” You said, smiling. “Come on, let’s go to my place.” Ben nodded and stood up. He laced his hand with Sophie’s and they followed Tom and you out of the airport.

****

“This is a nice condo.” Sophie said as you and Tom led her and Ben into your home. “I see why you guys want to stay here.”

“Well, Tom thinks that before the baby comes, we should buy a house.” You explained. “Someplace quiet and safe.” Sophie nodded. Her and Ben took their bags to the guest room. “If you two want to get some sleep, Tom and I have a few errands to run.”

“That sounds fantastic.” Ben yawned. “Maybe we could pay you back for making our niece or nephew in our house.”

“Uh, two of us have to agree to that and only one wants to.” Sophie said. Tom and you both laughed as Ben’s cheeks turned red. “You two have fun. A couple hours of sleep would be nice.” Ben quickly turned and went to the bedroom. Sophie smiled and followed him. Tom took your hand and you two left to do some grocery shopping.

****

“Do you think he’s jealous?” You asked as Tom pushed the cart and you grabbed the items you needed that weren't on the top shelf.

“I could see it.” Tom said. “I mean, it’s kinda their own fault though.” He said, reaching up to grab your favorite type of cookies that always seemed to be higher than you could reach.

“Thank you.” You said, taking the box. “Anyway, why do you say that?”

“Over the six years you were away, Ben had tons of movies coming out left and right. He joked and said it was because the competition was on break, but I know why he was doing it.” Tom explained. “Well, now he keeps getting these movies and Sophie has become the go to director. They don’t have time for a family anymore.”

“Will you always have time for your family?” You asked. Tom stopped and took his wedding ring off. “What are you doing?”

“Take yours off.” He said. You raised an eyebrow but took yours off. He took it and held them so you could look at them. “What does this say?” He asked, holding up his so you could read it.

“I’m with you.” You answered. He then held up yours.

“And what does this one say?” He asked.

“’Til the end of the line.” You said, smiling a bit. What had originally been a joke from Chris Evans now was the basis of your vows to each other.

“And what does that mean?”

“That I’m not strong enough to pull you back into a train?” You joked. He laughed and kissed your forehead.

“Why am I always Bucky in this situation?” He asked, giving you your ring back and slipping his on. You laughed.

“Because I would look so much cuter in the Captain America suit than you would.” You joked. “And I’m not sure if the Yankees would appreciate a Brit wearing it.” He chuckled and kissed your cheek.

“I think I could pull it off.” He said, using that Southern accent he had used when reading a Tennessee Williams story. You giggled.

“Have I ever told you that I love you?” You asked. He smiled and hooked a finger under your chin.

“Yes but I could always hear it more.” He joked. You smiled and kissed him chastely. You both went about your shopping, making small talk and enjoying each other’s company. Tonight, you guys were having a party to officially announce the pregnancy to everyone, because right now, only Ben and Sophie knew. Louise, Martin, and Amanda weren't going to be able to make it, but you were going to Skype them tonight when you announced it to the Avengers cast. Tom went to look at the meat counter while you wondered around the center aisles. You caught yourself walking down the baby section. You stopped in front of the tiny selection of baby clothes.

“You’re going to be the best dressed one ever.” You whispered to your stomach. You soon joined Tom. He smiled at you and put what he had ordered in the cart. “Why didn't you get any wine?”

“Well, you can’t have any. So I’m not going to drink any either.” He moved something around in the cart. “We have grape, apple, and orange juice.” He laughed. You smile and kissed his cheek.

“You’re so sweet.” You said, smiling at him. The two of you made your way to the cash register, paid, and left. Tom had you go sit in the car while he loaded the groceries. You were going to argue with him that just because you were pregnant didn't mean you were invalid. But he had been this way since you came back to life and you knew that arguing with him was pointless.

“Ready?” Tom asked, settling into the driver’s seat. You smiled and nodded. Tom drove you back home.

When you walked in, you could hear Ben snoring. He always claimed he didn’t, but everyone knew he did and Martin even recorded him once to prove him wrong. Ben swore it wasn’t him, even though his cheeks got red.

“At least we aren’t hearing any other noises.” Tom joked. You laughed and helped him unload the groceries and put them in the cabinets. You and him started to prepare for the party. Sophie woke up first and came into the kitchen.

“Morning.” She yawned. “Or afternoon, I guess.”

“How do you deal with that snoring?” Tom laughed. She smiled.

“I’ve almost smothered him a few times.” She said. “But I think I’m finally getting used to it.” You smile and gave her a cup of coffee. “You are a life saver.”

“Well, coffee is my specialty.” You joked. She smiled and took a sip, savoring the warm drink. You and Sophie chatted about different things, like how the wedding was and getting ready for the baby. Eventually, Ben found his way to the world of the living. He didn’t even have to say anything. You just had a cup of coffee ready for him. “And yours Sir Snores-a-Lot.”

“Oh shut up.” He laughed, drinking the coffee. You smiled.

“Everyone should be here around 7.” Tom explained. Ben raised an eyebrow.

“Everyone?” He asked.

“Well, you guys are the first ones we’ve actually told.” You explained to him. “No one else knows. So we're having some friends over and Skype-ing Amanda, Martin, and Louise to break the news to them. I’ll probably Skype Jensen, Jared, and Misha later on. We'll tell our parents and eventually the Doctor and Clara as well.” You laughed.

“So, we’re the first ones to know?” Sophie asked. You nodded and she smiled. “That makes me feel so special!” Ben hugged her, smiling. But despite all the smiles and happiness, you couldn’t help but feel that something bad was about to happen.

****

The guests started to file in. You and Tom were both surprised when Sebastian Stan showed up with Louise on his arm. You knew that him and her had had an on and off relationship, but you were glad to see that they were back on and you were glad to see her. Everyone mingled and ate the food that Tom and Ben had prepared. About an hour into the party, you got on Skype. You saw that Jensen and Jared were both online, as well as Martin and Amanda. So you called them all, explained you had something to tell them, so they were on a conference call. You set the laptop up in the living room.

“Hey guys, we have something to tell you all.” Tom said. Everyone got quiet. Amanda, Martin, Jensen, and Jared all watched through the computer screen. “As you all know, the last six years changed a lot of things.” They all nodded. “Well, something else is about to change.” You smiled at him.

“We’re having a baby!” You said. Amanda gasped and hugged Martin. Jared and Jensen both had huge smiles on their faces as they told Genevieve and Danneel. Chris Hemsworth immediately hugged your tightly.

“I knew Tom wasn’t telling me something!” He said. You smiled and hugged him back. Before you knew it, you were getting hugs from everyone. Louise and Sebastian talked to the computer guests. Robert made a promise to have a box of cigars to pass out when the baby was born.

“We’re so happy for you!” Scarlett said. You smiled, but before you could say anything, lightning flashed outside. You turned to look. Ben, Sophie, Tom, and you all started to have a nervous feeling in your chests. Amanda and Martin’s eyes were wide.

“I didn’t know it was supposed to storm.” Mark said.

“That’s not a storm.” You whispered. The computer cut out then, stopping the connection with the others. Tom took you into his arms and nodded at Ben.

“Thor or Loki?” Sophie asked. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. That’s when there was a knock on the door.

“Lady (y/n)!” Thor called. “I need the Doctor!” You quickly moved away from Tom and opened the door. The Norse god of thunder came barreling in then. He quickly hugged you, all the party guests staring. They had seen the man at your first wedding, but they were still in shock.

“Thor…can’t…breathe.” You whispered. He immediately set you down.

“My apologies lady (y/n).” He said.

“Thor, how did you find me?” You asked, looking up at him.

“Heimdall told me.” He said. “Brother Tom. Brother Ben.” He said, nodding at the two of them before he turned back to you. “Do you know where the Doctor is? I know you are one of his companions.”

“Not anymore Thor. I haven’t seen him in months.” You explained. He nodded. Then his eyes brightened as he had an idea.

“Lady (y/n), you’re magical.” He said. “I could really use your assistance. We’re trying to track a criminal. And we need help.”

“Thor, I’m not sure…”

“I promise, no harm will come to you.” He said. You looked over at Tom, who was staring at you, worried. The whole condo was silent, listening to the conversation.

“You can promise my safety?” You asked. He nodded. “Okay. Lead the way.” He nodded and started to lead you away. Everyone else had followed though and were standing by you two. “Uh, guys?”

“I’m not letting you go there by yourself.” Tom said. “Remember what happened the last time you went to Asgard by yourself?”

“And what about them?” You asked, looking at the Avengers cast standing there awkwardly with Ben and Sophie.

“Field trip, duh.” Chris Evans said, making you laugh. Thor nodded.

“Everyone get close.” He said. “I don’t want to risk the Bifrost losing anyone.” Everyone got close to each other. Tom snaked his arms around your waist. Before you knew it, you were all being pulled upwards through the rainbow colored portal.

****

“Oh my god.” Scarlett said as they stepped off the Bifrost and headed towards the palace. You had been here before, so the beauty was nothing new. You followed along behind Thor as he led you to the palace. The others were like tourists, staring at all the elegance Asgard had to offer.

“Their names are Enchantress and Executioner.” Thor explained as he led you to the throne room. “They escaped during a riot. We fear they will attack Asgard. And we’d like to stop them before they do.” You didn’t realize the others had stopped following you to admire different things, including Tom, who was watching the golden sunset. But you did stop short when you saw who was standing in the throne room.

“L-Loki.” You whimpered. Thor looked at you.

“Loki is reformed.” He explained. Loki turned around. He didn’t seem to have the mischief in his eyes that he used to. He smiled sadly when he saw you. Part of you wanted to hug him for looking like a sad puppy, and the other part of you wanted to beat the ever living shit out of him for doing what he did to you all those years ago.

“Hello Lady (y/n).” Loki said softly, taking your hand and gently kissing it. You looked up at Thor.

“What did you do to him?” You asked.

“We did nothing.” Thor said. “After we spoke with you on the rooftop, Loki came home and stayed quiet. No tricks, no mischief. Nothing.” You nodded your head and smiled warmly at Loki.

“It’s nice to see you again.” You said. He smiled and quickly left the throne room. That’s when you were brought face to face with someone who hadn’t been there the past few times you had been to Asgard. The Allfather. Odin.

“Hello lady (y/n) of Midgard.” He said. You bowed to him. “I’m sure that my son has told you about our problem.”

“Yes sir.” You said, standing up straight.

“And you’re willing to help us?” He asked. You nodded.

“I promised her safety father.” Thor said. Odin nodded.

“Take your brother with you.” Odin commanded. “He’s hung up over this woman and will do anything to protect her.” Your heart fluttered a bit. Loki was hung up over you?

“As you wish, father.” Thor said. He offered you his arm. “Asgard should distract your friends long enough for us to track down Enchantress and Executioner.” You nodded. You had a feeling in your gut that this was going to be dangerous. You just hoped that the beautiful city of the gods would be enough to distract your husband.

****

“She’s new.” Enchantress said as she watched the palace from her hideout. She saw you walking with Thor. “And she seems to have the princes in the palm of her hand.” She licked her lips. “She’d be a great ally. In more ways than one.”

“And she’s hot.” Executioner said. Enchantress sighed and lowered her binoculars.

“Yes, she’s hot too.” She said, raising her binoculars and scanning you up and down. “What I wouldn’t give to bring her to our side.”

“Want me to go grab her?” Executioner asked. She shook her head.

“Maybe we could persuade her to join us.” She said. “Come on. We’ve got work to do.”

****

“I can sense her magic.” You said as Loki and Thor led you past her private cell. “It’s like a trail.”

“Good!” Thor said. “Can you lead the way?” Loki looked around then.

“I’m afraid Mr. Hiddleston is on a search for his wife.” Loki said. “He seems quiet anxious.” You smiled softly and headed back up to the main floor. Tom, Chris Hemsworth, Ben, and Sophie were all standing there.

“There you are!” Tom said. “We’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

“Sorry.” You said. “Thor and Loki needed my help with…” You paused then quickly ran out of the palace. Tom looked at Loki.

“What did you do to her?” He asked before running after you. Loki sighed but soon the others were following.

“HELP!” You heard someone scream. You saw Scarlett kneeling on the rainbow bridge by Chris Evans. His arm was bent at a strange angle.

“Oh my god, what happened?” You asked, rushing over to them. Jeremy, Robert, and Mark are nowhere to be seen. You were secretly glad that Clark hadn’t been able to make it, because it was one less person you had to babysit.

“Hello gorgeous.” Enchantress said. You turned to see her standing on the rainbow bridge, where the darkness of space seemed to start to creep in. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere.” You stood there, the others starting to gather behind you.

“And just who are you?” You asked. She smiled.

“My name is Amora and this is Skurge. But you might know us as Enchantress and Executioner.” She slowly stepped forward. “I can see why Princes Loki and Thor are so enamored with you. You’re stunning.”

“Stay away from her.” Tom growled. She glanced at your husband.

“Oh, you have a pet.” She said. “It looks like he needs to learn some discipline.” With a flick of her wrist, Tom cried out in pain. You looked to see your husband’s cheek bleeding.

“Tom!” You cried, running to him and cradling his face in your hands. “What did you do to him?”

“He needs to learn to behave himself and only speak when his mistress says he can.” Enchantress said casually. You looked into Tom’s eyes.

“He’s not a pet.” You said, turning to look at Enchantress. “He’s my equal.” She started to laugh.

“Men are not our equals sweetie.” She said. “For years, I watched as the women of Midgard struggled to gain some respect from men. They always found themselves better than us. And now you have the chance to control them. I mean, I know that there are several men in your group that would love to have the chance to serve you.” Her eyes lingered on Chris Evans for a second before turning back to Tom. 

That’s when everything started to go downhill. Because before you could react, Loki was charging at them with one of his daggers. Your eyes were wide and before you could stop the young prince, Executioner had his own dagger out and impaled in Loki abdomen.

“LOKI!” Thor screamed. Loki stumbled backwards, keeping the dagger in to stop the damage. Thor caught his brother in his arms.

“Anyone else want to play?” Enchantress asked, laughing. She spied Sophie standing there by Ben. “Oh, hello there. Didn't see you.” She smiled. Ben stood in front of Sophie. “Now, that’s not very nice. I wasn't talking to you.” She snapped her fingers and Ben’s neck snapped. He fell to the ground. Sophie started to scream. Tom ran to him.

“Ben?!” Tom said, kneeling by his friend. Sophie fell to her knees and cradled her husband’s body in her arms, sobbing.

“Ben, baby please.” Sophie cried. “Please wake up.” Scarlett stayed hidden by Chris H. and Robert. She was holding onto Chris E., making sure he wasn’t in too much pain. Mark was with Thor, who was focused on helping Loki. Jeremy was frozen in shock by what was happening.

“See what happens when you can’t control your pet?” Enchantress asked before turning to talk to her companion. You turned and looked at the others. They all looked so scared and hurting. You looked at Ben, lying dead in Sophie’s arms as she cried and held him. You looked at Thor, holding his little brother who was growing paler with each passing second. You looked at Chris E., who was trying his hardest not to cry in pain. Then your eyes fell on your husband, sitting by Ben and Sophie, looking lost. A tear fell down your cheek.

“Tom.” You said softly. He looked at you, his eyes tearing up. “W-what do our wedding rings say?”

“(Y/n)…”

“Just humor me, please.” You said, not wanting to listen to your own voice. He sighed.

“I’m with you til the end of the line.” He said. Everyone was quiet, listening, except for poor Sophie Cumberbatch. Chris E., despite being in pain, couldn't help but smile.

“And what does that mean?” You asked, trying to keep your tears at bay.

“That you’re going to let me fall off a train and become the winter solider.” Tom said, smirking a bit despite the situation. You smiled but let your tears fall.

“Not this time captain.” You said. Tom’s smirk vanished quickly. “Take care of Ben for me.” With that, your eyes changed color and you bathed the group in your magic. Tom’s cheek healed, Chris’s arm mended, Loki’s wound closed and the dagger was pushed out, and Ben’s neck was fixed and life was given back to him. Blood dripped down from your nose but you weren't finished yet. As the others got over the shock of what you had done, you turned and faced Enchantress and Executioner.

“My, my, power and beauty. I love that in a woman.” Enchantress said, smiling lustfully at you. “Why don’t you come join us? I could make you feel things you’ve never felt before.”

“Not if you were the last woman in the nine realms.” You said through gritted teeth. Your eyes changed colors again, going from a golden yellow to blue. With all the strength you could muster, you unleashed your magic on the two, making them scream in pain. You weren't sure what happened to them when your magic hit them, you just knew they were gone when the magic dissipated.

“(Y/n)?” Tom asked quietly. You stumbled to the side a bit before your eyes rolled back in your head and you fell over the side. “NO!!” Tom screamed. Ben, who had finally gained his composure and realized what was going on, sat up

“(Y/n)!” He called out. Tom didn’t even have time to think. He ran for the edge of the bridge and jumped off after you, getting screams and cries from the group, even Thor and Loki.

“Tom!” Chris H. called after him, getting there too late to grab him. He watched as Tom tumbled through the space underneath them, trying to get to you.

“(Y/n)!” Tom cried as he tried to reach you. He kept calling your name over and over again, but then, suddenly, neither of you could be seen anymore. Everyone stood and set in place, unsure of what to do now. Scarlett put a hand over her mouth and cried. Everyone else had tears in their eyes. Ben wrapped his arm around Sophie and pulled her close to him, her tears a mix of happiness for having her husband safe, and sadness at losing you and Tom.

“Prince Thor? Prince Loki?” Heimdall said, approaching the ground.

“Yes? What is it?” Thor asked. Heimdall looked at him.

“I know where one of them went.”

****

The Bifrost landed them on the edge of the Chihuahua Desert. They looked around expecting to see someone standing there, but they didn’t see anything.

“Heimdall said that this is where the coordinates were.” Thor explained. Chris E. looked around and that’s when he spied a lump in the ground that wasn’t a sand dune.

“Guys!” He called, racing over to it. Ben was close behind. They saw it was a person but it wasn’t just any person.

It was you.

“(Y/n)!” Ben called, racing over to you. Your eyes were closed and your breathing was shallow, but you were alive. He scooped you up, worried about you and the baby. “She’s unconscious! We need to get her to a hospital!”

“We shall take her back to Asgard.” Loki said. Ben shook his head.

“I don’t think it’d be safe for her health to fly in the elevator from hell.” Jeremy said, finally speaking up for the first time this whole trip. Ben picked you up bridal style. You made no noise and it was scaring him.

“Where are we exactly?” Sophie asked, standing close to Ben. 

“The Chihuahua Desert.” Thor explained. “Outside Roswell, New Mexico.” Everyone looked at each other.

“Roswell…” Mark said. “Well…that’s new.” Ben started walking then, holding you close to his chest. He was checking you over as he walked, looking for any injuries he hadn't seen at first. There was no bleeding anywhere, so he just hoped that the baby was safe too. If anything happened to it…

“Ben, where are you going?” Robert asked, following him. He didn't know Ben very well personally, but he knew of his work and that he was one of your best friends.

“Into Roswell…I think…” Ben said, looking around. “Of course you had to fall in a desert. You couldn't have fallen someplace that I actually know my way around.” Ben said, smiling sadly down at you.

“Where is Jane to hit us with her car when we need her?” Chris H. asked himself.

“Didn't you film in New Mexico?” Scarlett asked. Chris H. sighed.

“Yeah but we were up at Santa Fe.” He said. “We didn't go to Roswell, even though Natalie and Tom both wanted to. To look at the alien stuff.” They heard you whimper at the mention of Tom’s name but you didn't wake up.

“Well we can’t just stand here!” Jeremy said. “She needs a hospital.”

“Asgard…” Loki threw out casually.

“No!” Everyone said as one. Your eyes weakly opened.

“H-hold on.” You whimpered. You waved your hand and soon, everyone vanished from where they stood in the desert.

****

The blinding sun was what woke Tom up. He groaned and sat up slowly, realizing then that he was covered in sand. He shook his bouncy curls, sand falling from them. He didn’t see anyone when he looked around and he didn’t remember how he got to be in the middle of this desert, when it all came back to him.

You healing them.

You stopping those two assholes on the bridge.

You falling over the side.

“(Y/n)!” Tom called out weakly, his mouth and throat dry as a bone. When nothing answered him, he reached into his pocket and found his phone. But a big No Signal message greeted him. “Great.” He groaned, pushing himself to his feet.

He started walking. He wasn’t sure where he was or where he was going. He didn’t realize though he was being monitored either. That was until two large men with guns and camo stepped in front of him. He stopped and stared at them.

“Hands up.” One growled. Tom raised his hands, forgetting he was still clutching his phone in his hand, hoping to find a signal. “What’s your business out here?”

“I don’t know.” Tom said. “I just woke up out here.” They looked at each other.

“What’s that in your hand son?” The other asked. Tom lowered his hand a bit and looked at the phone.

“A cell phone.” Tom said.

“A cell phone?” The first guy asked. “What’s a cell phone?” Now Tom was the confused one.

“Where am I?” Tom asked. The men just kept staring at him. “What day is it?”

 

“July 6th, 1947.” One of the men said. “Roswell, New Mexico.” Tom’s eyes widened. Not only was he back in time, but he was also about to witness an event that he had only read about. But before he could say anymore, handcuffs were being put on him and he was being led away.

“Wait!” Tom said. “I have to find my wife!”

“You’re the only one who fell out of that portal commie.” One of the men said as they marched Tom over to a Jeep. “Now we’re going to go have a friendly chat with our C.O. Now let’s go.” They pushed Tom into the vehicle and drove away.

For the first time in almost six years, Tom was scared.

To Be Continued...

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last one for this series, but there will be a new follow up series coming out soon. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
